Talk:Attack on Titan/@comment-25208144-20150810223300/@comment-25817563-20150811031005
Wow, so after you left the chat, I told my brother (Raion) something like this was gonna happen. When I got the email, I told him jokingly that Onyx was probably gonna comment later tonight (that's when he usually come on during my time zone), but I didn't think he'd comment like 10 minutes (maybe even 5) after the post. Just wanted to say thank you to my biggest fan, Onyx, You da real mvp. (KD reference not sure if you'll get it). Now back to the big picture. The Important Stuff So when you told me earlier that my post was invalid, I was actually expecting something way earlier in the RP, but anyway lemme tell you something that I found quite interesting. So lets just say I change my "invalid post", you'd still lose on that same turn, by the same technique. It seems like you forget the other seal does not exist. The battle would meet the same end, the Self-Cursing Seal was just extra, so lets be real. Buts just because I'm motivated now not to re-post and remain with my status, I'll tell you why my post is not invalid. So your statement was that there is no way that Shenron could place the seal through just chakra exertion, but I disagree. Not knowing if you have taken a look at Shenron's page recently but, in his fuinjutsu section there is a reason that Shenron is recognized as the "God of Fuinjutsu" (despite his humongous knowledge of various different seals) and that is his ability to place fuinjutsu through other means besides touch. Going into general terms, Shenron (using the teachings of genjutsu as the base) can place fuinjutsu through other means. Now your probably wondering "Well ok, but what in the world does that have to do with chakra exertion." Well honestly through the seal could've been placed several different means, through Inhaling the chakra, and if i really wanted to be more detailed on the post, could've said the chakra gave off a red color, a weird scent, an awkward sound, which could've lead to sight, scent, and hearing. (all means that shenron is able to place seals) Now at this point you are probably like "hell no, that shit op as fuck, there is no way anyone can avoid that shit, its auto hitting." Well actually it isn;t auto hitting or impossible to dodge. Not all characters can react to certains things, meaning just because one (aka kiyoshi) could not avoid the technique, does not mean everyone else can't. Like Gaara's sand for example (good old naruto days), just because certain level of shinobi cannot reach a certain standard, and cannot avoid the technique, does not make it impossible to dodge. You only feel this way because its not in Kiyoshi's skillset to be able to break out of such a technique, (idk if u remember either, but this was also supposedly a younger Ki, inferior to what he is today.) Seika was able to avoid them, Densetsu is avoiding them, so it cant be impossible. Is it hard to beat Shenron without knowledge of the seals and what he can do, certainly, but thats not my problem now is it. Now I could tell you the ways on how to notice, dodge, avoid, these atks, but u decided to bring this public, and with on-going rps and futures rpers (no not you onyx) reading, can't just reveal the secrets just yet. At this point your probably thinking of bringing up the old Shenron no fuinjutsu crap again, saying how he shouldn't have to use fuinjutsu against a kid, (cam's words). But lets think about this statement, your asking a man who specializes in fuinjutsu, a man whose fuinjutsu got him to the level he is, not to use it, its like asking gaara to not use his sand, naruto to not use rasengan or kage busshin, or sasuke not to spam mangekyo, like honestly c'mon now. And ur response was something like "oh but if he's such a almighty god, then he should be able to use other skills to beat this "kid". He has mage arts (had no longer possesses due to this dispute)" So your asking him to use Sage Mode on a kid, instead of seals, brilliant. That brings us to our last relevant topic, why this occurred. Well honestly, while u supposedly believe that I refuse to change my record because im thirsty to keep my undefeated streak, lets be real, you are the one who does not want to see your new favorite character not be defeated, telling ppl that you were whooping his ass when he started off the fight basically toying with kid, "oh i wont move from this spot". And hey remember when I did remove, when we were saying were gonna remove all of each others stuff from our page, (as in, i cant use his stuff, he cant use mine) of course that wasn't followed was it, you needed to show that u werent losing anything, copying it lol, and just placing ur name on it. So this whole situation could've been avoided from the beginning if u just acted a lil more like ur age. Irrelevant stuff * Racists, I'm racist, cmon cam, anyone can tell it was just playful * That massive message about the chakra moulding and words was for my number one fan, who ik was reading this rp and these msgs) * The illusion, and why shenny had to dodge the atk. Well idk if u ever read the page, but the idea of the illusion is for the user to not notice that its an illusion, and when the seal is placed, Shenron gives some knowledge of himself to kiyoshi to make it more realistic, you should check the page. * Are his techs op, is he op, yes to both, but you knew that going in didnt you, ur just mad Shenron didnt have to do as much as you hoped to beat him * Um, whatelse, oh yeah, idk if chix told you but even though it isnt either auto nor illegal, i still removed that from shenny's skill set, which is why he has not used it in the two rps and currently in. So anyways, I have schools tomorrow, had a whole lot more to say, but i got to wake up early and do shit like that so, thats about it from me today, dont expect a response to whatever you are gonna put after this until maybe tommorrow night, anyways im outtie. #KeepinItReal #DonaldTrumpForPresident #UDaRealMVP #ToManyHashtags #GG #Goodnight